


rush job (manual handling remix)

by rqtheory



Series: hold it, hold it, hold it steady [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, it's 2017 we eat ass now grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqtheory/pseuds/rqtheory
Summary: Taako makes his way idly across the room as Brad scoots his chair back from the desk and spins it to face him. "Just thought I'd come... say hi.""Very cute," Brad tells him, sliding down in his chair just a little. "You know being a tease is cruel when I have somewhere to be in-" he checks his watch, "eight minutes?"





	rush job (manual handling remix)

**Author's Note:**

> The deleted scene from manual handling.

There's a knock at the office door and Brad says "Come," without looking up, which turns out to have been the wrong decision.

"That's the idea," is the arch retort, and Brad looks up as Taako pointedly shuts the door behind him and leans up against it, looking... delectable, quite frankly, in sheer thigh-high stockings and a skirt.

Brad momentarily thanks whatever deities are listening that he got the frosted glass approved for his office windows.

He looks at Taako over the top of his glasses. "What are you doing here?" He tries for stern, and nearly reaches it, but he's sure Taako can hear the amusement in his voice. "I've got a _lot_ of meetings this afternoon."

Taako makes his way idly across the room as Brad scoots his chair back from the desk and spins it to face him. "Just thought I'd come... say hi."

"Very cute," Brad tells him, sliding down in his chair just a little. "You know being a tease is cruel when I have somewhere to be in-" he checks his watch, "eight minutes?"

Taako clambers onto the chair, straddling Brad's thighs. His hands go automatically to Taako's ass and slide down the backs of his legs, managing to react only with a quirked eyebrow when he feels the seam under his fingers, although his mouth goes dry.

"I wanted you to see my new stuff," Taako tells him, hands sliding up through the hair at Brad's nape as he noses in to press mouthy kisses to his collarbone. "Like it?"

Brad kneads his fingers into Taako's thighs and makes a non-committal noise. "Pretty good."

Taako pulls back with a snort. "Oh, really?" He moves as if to climb back to his feet. "I guess I can leave if y-"

Brad grabs him firmly by the hips and pulls him forward, planting Taako firmly in his lap. "Oh, no. Don't write a check your ass can't cash, sweet thing."

Taako smirks at him triumphantly, but it doesn't last, because Brad digs his fingers into Taako's thighs and grinds up against him. Taako shudders and pitches forward to press their mouths together, messy, tongue sliding wetly against Brad's and along his bottom lip with a soft, soft noise.

Eventually Brad breaks the kiss and gets his hands under Taako's thighs before standing up, carrying Taako with him, and depositing him on the edge of the desk. "Turn around. And keep your feet together."

Taako does as he's told with an arch smile. Brad kneels, rakes delicate claws in sharp red lines down the backs of his thighs and the stockings. This gets a small jump and a cut off breath, and he leans in to scrape his fangs along either side of the garter straps, breathing hotly against Taako's skin. "Lean forward."

Taako leans, and Brad flips the skirt up over his hips, making an appreciative noise when he discovers Taako went without underwear. At least he came prepared. He runs the pads of his thumbs this time up along the straps, then digs into the soft curve where thighs meet ass and presses outward, huffing a small breath over Taako's asshole just to feel him twitch. "What are you-" Taako starts, then makes a shocked, swallowed noise when Brad licks a wet stripe between his ass cheeks. He does it again, and Taako almost immediately starts to babble breathlessly, which is just - not going to work. Brad leans back.

"Taako," he says, patiently.

" _What_ ," Taako snaps, all teasing gone to hell by now.

"You've got to keep it down," Brad tells him. "My office isn't that well soundproofed."

Taako cranes his neck around to glare ineffectually. "Fuck youuuuugh-" he trails off into a choked noise and a whimper as Brad goes right back to laving his tongue steadily against Taako's ass.

Taako slams a fist on the desk and cants his hips back, but stays mercifully quiet. Gently, but firmly, Brad scrapes his fangs against the inside of Taako's ass cheeks as he presses his tongue up against the rim and is rewarded with a hissed curse and another, feebler, slammed fist. He really goes to town then, licking the entire length of Taako's ass and pressing his tongue hungrily against his hole. By the time saliva coats Brad's chin and starts to slide wetly down Taako's inner thighs, he lets himself make a rumbling hum against Taako's skin and sucks directly on his asshole, which gets him a stifled, desperate noise. He hardly even notices that he's undone his belt and fly until the soft clinking of the buckle is met with an agreeable moan, and he pulls back and gets to his feet, licking his palm and coating his dick. Before Taako can do much more than utter a wordless noise of protest, he wraps a hand gently around Taako's throat, pushes a finger into the elf's spit-slick asshole, and fucks roughly between the soft skin of his thighs, all at once.

Taako wails, but quiet, stifled against the hand on his throat. Brad murmurs, "That's good. Keep your thighs tight for me, babe," in his ear, and sets about making good on his afternoon schedule. He doesn't have enough room to do much with his finger other than press and slide minutely back and forth but if the noises Taako is choking down are any indication that's just fine. He starts slow, steady, fucking into the warm, wet space between Taako's thighs. The head of his cock catches and slides on Taako's skin and both of them inhale sharply and moan, which Brad feels through his hand more than he hears. It sets Taako off on a series of increasingly greedier whimpers, his head tipping back against Brad's shoulder as he squirms back against each thrust, trying to replicate the same drag and slide.

Quickening his pace, Brad lets go of Taako's throat for a moment to run a hand possessively down the back of his thigh. He digs a thumb into the skin around the top of the stocking, manages to say "Yeah - I do like your new stuff," and then grips Taako's hip almost viciously as he fucks back in at an angle, thrusting the head of his cock up against Taako at the same time as he curls the finger inside his ass and _presses_ , hard. That last makes Taako clench around his finger and come, breathing hard through his nose. The fluttering of muscle around his finger and the sound of Taako's stifled whine hits him like the Rockport Limited and he barely manages not to bite down hard on Taako's shoulder when he moans into it as he comes as well.

He can feel Taako trembling against him, and is distantly aware that his arms are also shaking. He takes a step back and a deep breath. Taako slides backwards, getting his feet flat on the floor, then turns around, propping himself against the desk with a grin that does nothing to disguise how clearly spent he is.

"You're late for your meeting," he purrs, nodding at the clock on the wall behind Brad which he knows says 3:14pm, because that's what his watch says, too. "Nearly _fifteen_ _minutes_  late, whatever will they think?"

"I'll just tell them I was caught up dealing with a _particularly_ _difficult_  staffing issue," he says dryly, tidying himself up. He hums the first few notes of his own cleaning cantrip before Taako says a quick incantation and beats him to it.

"Thank you," he says, softly. Taako waves a hand with a casualness that seems- forced.

"No probs my dude," he says breezily. "I'll let myself out. Subtly, of course."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later," Taako says as Brad manages to not-stagger towards the door.

"I hope so," Brad tells him. "I want to appreciate your new stuff some more."

Taako flashes him a smirk. "It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my method of procrastinating from Editing A Big Serious Thing is 'clean up and post a bunch of old porn that I didn't post at the time because it made me blush too much'.


End file.
